RtbT Oneshot series: Perspectives
by Eletha Landon
Summary: Chapters pulled out of my Darkest Powers fic 'Rumored to be True' set aside as One-shots in various POV's. More will be added in the future, all by request and dedications. Rating is an average T. Individual rating is posted on One-shot.
1. Chapter 1 The Intentionally Forgotten

**Story- Rumored to be True (R.t.b.T.) One-shot series: The Intentionally Forgotten.**

**Author- Amethyst-Blood Crimson-Tears -Alasyn-**

**Genre- Hurt/ Comfort**

**Characters- Derek Souza**

**Summary- Even the strongest of barriers can be broken in a human's most vulnerable hour. Sleep. What dreams haunt Derek's unconscious escape from a reality that renders his conscious life a tangled mess? Perhaps, something that had been intentionally forgotten.**

**Type- AU/AH- No Powers, One-shot.**

**Dedication-This One-shot is dedicated to _suzi1811_ for her continuous support throughout my Darkest Powers fics. I love all her amazing reviews, and anyone who has received them can understand why.**

**Author's Note- Okay, so this is the first one-shot I've written by a given idea/ prompt. It tags along with Rumored to be True- it particularly fits in with chapter 7, so if you have not read it, then I suggest doing that before you read this- as that is what the receiver requested. Also I started off with a little bit different style in the beginning. It was kind of difficult, but I hope I did pretty well on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I disclaim the idea, as it belongs to suzi, and I disclaim Darkest Powers as it belongs to Kelley Armstrong… supposedly. But, Rumored to be True is mine- the story that is, not the characters or anything like that.**

* * *

_Dark memories I've always been trying to escape. That's when I lose the moments that truly matter._

**The Intentionally Forgotten**

_He was in the dark, musty, dank closet again. Hiding. He always hid here. He knew they were looking for him, the other boys had told him so. They taunted him with this knowledge, boring it into his mind that registered panic and fear. They relentlessly berated the fact that he was a target today._

_So soon? Why so soon? He had already been punished. Punished for asking for more food. He was always hungry. _Always, always, always_. But they never gave him more of that soggy cereal. Why not? No one else ate it? If he were willing to, why couldn't he have more?_

_He was selfish, they said. He was selfish and insensitive to the fact that there was no money to buy more food for the rest of them if he had more. Not for the rest of the boys, but their _owners_. How could they take care of him, they asked, if he was so selfish and didn't care for their health and energy? They asked him why he was so special, while the other boys got the same portion, why should he get more?_

_He had never meant to be selfish. He was hungry. Always. Even while the slushy goop filled the other boys, he was left unsatisfied. He had never meant to disrespect those who provided for him. But that didn't matter, he had. And he was punished for it._

_He winced at the memory, arms and legs burning and twisting with scattered bruises and cuts._

_He had been good since then. Since that morning. He hadn't done anything wrong. So why were they looking for him again? What did he do?_

_He didn't speak for the rest of the morning, vaguely remembering how he was never punished when quiet. Here the rules were different. He was not to speak unless spoken to. But before, he was not to speak at all._

_He couldn't remember why, it had been so long ago. The distant flicker of familiarity was faint. The boom of a thunderous voice, ordering him to remain silent, and the pitched shrieks of agony that followed if he disobeyed tugged at the back of his mind._

_He hadn't meant to hurt anyone when speaking; even knowing the danger that followed once words escaped his lips. But the screaming and the begging… He never wanted to speak again._

_The rules here _are_ different. If you did not speak when spoken to, there was a punishment. Arrogant and cocky, they had called him. The disrespect of either speaking or not speaking confused him, sometimes he didn't know what to do._

_But he hadn't been addressed, and he had remained quiet. What else could he have done? He finished his chores, he stayed in his room, staying completely quiet as he looked through his book-_

_Had they found his book? The one with the pictures of the forest and the wolves? The one he liked to secretly pull out when no one was looking and attempt to read what was lettered across the elegant pictures, and count the different trees, plants, clouds, wolves, whatever he could find in multiples for he loved to count?_

_They weren't allowed to have books. They weren't allowed to have toys or belongings. But, he had found it in this very closet, he couldn't resist his curiosity, and he kept the book a secret._

_But what if they had found out? Was that why they were looking for him?_

_There was a sudden commotion of rhythmic thumps above him as someone descended the stairs that sat on top of the closet. He cowered deeper, pushing himself back into the corner, retreating behind moth eaten coats. He held his small plump arms to his chest as he pulled his knees closer to his tiny frame. Long, dark locks fell into his wide, green eyes._

_They wouldn't find him. They never did. Not until later when he thought it was safe to escape to his room, but it never was._

_The footsteps continued to thud upon the landing and cross the hall just outside the closet door. He released a shaky breath when they retreated into the kitchen, the kitchen door making an audible '_thwip, thwip_," noise as it swung back and forth in its intruders wake._

_They were going to the other side of the house now. If he was quiet, he could sneak out of the closet and make a run for his room, where the footsteps had just come from._

_He pushed himself off the dusty floor of the closet, brushing his shaking hands against his torn jeans, he took a step out from behind the coats, slowly putting himself in front of the door. He touched the golden knob with his fingers, icy cold to the touch, and pressed his ear to the door, listening for any life on the other side. Concluding that there was none, he lightly twisted the doorknob, pushing the rotting wood open to see into a dimly lit hallway. The coast looked to be clear._

_He quickly slipped through the door, only opening it as far as he dared, and quietly pushed it back into its frame before letting the knob go. The greater feat would be the trip up the stairs without disturbing the termite infested wood. He turned, ready to venture up the stairs as silent as possible, but released a raspy yelp and jumped back against the door instead. There, standing right behind him, was the person he was trying to avoid since the other boys told him that he was being scouted._

_Marcel Davidoff._

_"Found you. You think you're cute, running around playing hide and seek like life is a game," Davidoff sneered, his cool colored eyes flashing with frustration and impatience._

_"I-I didn't do anything," he said in a small, rather rough voice. His throat burned in the process of speaking, from lack of hydration and speech altogether._

_"No matter what, I want you to keep your mouth shut. Understand? Now, come with me." When he didn't move, Davidoff roughly grabbed his arm, fingers falling perfectly in line with the purpling of his skin, and yanked him closer, eyes ablaze with a frightful light. He swallowed a fearful whimper as Davidoff dragged him along to his office._

_"I promise, I didn't do anything!"_

Derek shot up, the air a smack of cold against his hot, sweaty face. He could feel the beads of salt drag down every inch of his flesh. His finely cut jaw, his thick neck, his broad shoulders and his exposed chest. The sticky, damp perspiration stuck his dark hair to his chiseled cheeks and full lashes. His sheets tangled themselves up his legs and across his fairly defined torso. His breath escaped him and he panted, desperately trying to relieve his lungs while his eyes were wide, slowly registering the intentionally forgotten memories. It was still dark, so dark it felt like it was swallowing him whole.

"Derek?"

Said boy winced. Why? Why was it that every time this happened, Simon had to wake up?

There was a ruffle of movement, a silhouette produced in Derek's peripheral vision as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. There was no need to at any rate, for Simon had reached for the lamp, clicking it on and filling the room with a sudden brilliant light. Derek growled, eyes dilating and blurring due to the unwanted shine.

Simon- shirtless, with groggy amber eyes, and bed head blonde spikes- gave him a sheepish, sympathetic smile before it fell and his eyes fogged with worry.

"You okay?"

The chains of tension that had been held between them over the past couple of weeks seemed to drop effortlessly at his sincerely, anxious tone.

Derek looked away, staring at the opposite wall, ashamed of having to look so weak in front of him. So vulnerable. He wasn't supposed to be like this anymore.

"Do… Do you want to talk about it?" When Derek said nothing, only sitting there, clenching and un-clenching his fists in his covered lap, Simon proceeded to throw his legs over his bed and stand, clad with gray sweats.

"I can go get dad-"

"No," Derek snapped. He always did this. Simon knew that Derek wanting to talk to his dad about the nightmares was the last thing on his list, therefor he would pull up the suggestion knowing Derek would automatically extinguish the idea.

This wasn't to say that Kit didn't know about the nightmares. He just didn't know how often they happened. More often now- nearly two to three times in the past few weeks- since Derek had his first run-in with Liam. The vibes he was getting from that guy were so vaguely familiar, even before his time in the orphanage.

It brought back the hazy reminiscent fog of Derek's birth parents, which, when thought of, surfaced distant screams and pleas that Derek only wished- wished with all his might- that he had imagined.

"Remember-" Derek paused, never quite the one to talk about this. He never liked to think about it either. For so long, since Kit had adopted him into this disfigured family, Derek pushed everything back. Memories, pains, scars. They weren't a part of his life anymore. But they still followed him. They still haunted him. And if there was anyone out there to talk to about it, about his past, it was Simon. Derek didn't want to worry his dad, though Kit insisted he be told if anything were to surface.

But usually all Derek needed was someone to confide in. Someone who was going to tell him that everything would be okay, that it was okay.

"Remember that closet? The one I told you about when we were younger? We used to play hide and seek, and I would always hide in the closet."

"Right." Simon sat back onto the side of his bed, propping his arms against his knees. "You said no one could ever find you in there. Even though I found you every time, claiming victory in the epic game of hide and seek," Simon mused, eyes swimming with memories of their childhood. Derek released a soft, rumbled chuckle.

"Yeah. I dreamed of me hiding in that rank closet."

"What were you hiding from?" Derek knew that Simon already knew the answer. But the answer could go both ways. The other boys, or the management at the orphanage.

"Davidoff. One day, the other guys said he was looking for me, so I went and hid in the closet."

They remained silent, Simon holding back the sympathy he knew Derek didn't want. What he actually wanted had been gained though. The chance to lift that weight off his chest, and Simon was just the kind of guy to let him do that.

That day rushed back to Derek so vividly now, like it had just happened the day before. He had done nothing wrong. He hadn't even been in any trouble; yet, he had been warned. Derek silently laughed again, wondering how he could possibly let _that_ day slip his thoughts.

"What," Simon asked, a crooked smile pulling at his lips to see his brother smiling at a time like this.

"I just remembered. That was the day dad adopted me."

"Yeah?" Simon's smile grew brilliantly, using that power of his to make someone smile back. And Derek did, remembering the happiest, and possibly the scariest, day of his life.

"_Derek, I ordered you to keep your mouth shut," Davidoff hissed, gripping tighter on Derek's arm. He closed his mouth, hoping the punishment won't be as bad if he were to be obedient. But, the closer they got to Davidoff's dreadful office, the more Derek's heartbeat picked up, racing and staggering as anxiety and fear became overpowering._

_Just before opening his door, Davidoff gave Derek one more threatening glare, and loosened his grip until he was barely holding his short sleeve. If Derek wanted to, he could break away and run. But he didn't want to. He was afraid of what might happen if he were caught._

_Davidoff pushed the door open, an awful creak sounded from the rusty hinges, abruptly disturbing a figure inside. It was a man with light brown hair, and when he turned to greet his visitors- for his back had been to the door, where he occupied a seat in front of Davidoff's rather pristine desk. The rest of the house may have been old, out-dated and filthy, but Davidoff had a thing for sanitation in his own space. He practically lived in this room to escape the disgusting reality that lay behind his door, leaving the others to watch over the boys- the man's eyes lit up in acknowledgment upon seeing them. Their amber depth fell onto Derek and a wide friendly smile spread across his face. _

_Derek wanted to smile back, but hesitated, suspicion and uncertainty lighting inside his conscience._

_The man stood, his build quite thin but tall, and he approached them. He hardly seemed to notice Davidoff standing next to him as his eyes never left Derek. He knelt before him, bouncing his weight on the balls of his feet, that friendly smile welcoming and beckoning Derek to react. _

_He refrained._

"_Hello Derek," he whispered smoothly. His voice was much different from the ones he heard around the house, from ones he remembered from when he was younger. The tenderness was alluring, nearly promising all the safety in the world to Derek's ears._

"_I'm not sure you remember me. Probably not, huh?"_

_Honestly, Derek didn't recognize him, and even if he were supposed to he felt guilty for not being able to. The strange man was nice. _

_Unfortunately, instead of replying, Derek said nothing, knowing all too well what would happen to him if he disobeyed Davidoff._

_The man's eyes dimmed, and for a split second they flashed Davidoff's way. He gave Derek a reassuring look before speaking again._

"_Derek, do you mind if Marcel and I talk in private for a moment?"_

_Why would he mind? It would delay the punishment Derek was brought to this office for in the first place. Besides, since when did the grown ups ask him permission or care what he would mind or not._

_Still, Derek didn't answer, just stared at the man, unknowing of what his features gave away._

"_Derek, the hall. Mr. Bae and I will only be a minute." Derek nodded immediately, not failing to catch the underlying threat in his tone. He quickly fled the room._

_The door closed behind him, leaving Derek by himself in that dark hallway. If he looked hard enough, squinting to see down towards the entry way, he could see his closet waiting for him, inviting him to hide. But he didn't dare. He had already been caught hiding once._

_There was the sound of talking behind the door, and Derek's curiosity burned through him. Who was that man anyways? How had he known Derek? Why should Derek remember him? Derek glanced around himself, unable to take his burning desire to know any longer, before he stepped closer to the door, pressing his ear against it like he had done in the closet._

"_- and how do you want to explain Derek's current condition? He's been here for two years, those marks are supposed to go away, not increase," The man- Mr. Bae- hissed, his tone icy._

"_What can I say Kit? Boys will be boys," Davidoff sighed. "They always start rough-housing around, especially Derek. The boy likes to pick a fight._

_Derek started. That was an absolute lie. Derek didn't want to be anywhere near the other boys, let alone start fights with them. He had seen them get into plenty of miniature wrestling matches while Derek kept his distance. Why would Davidoff lie to this man?_

"_From what I can see, Derek doesn't have much of a social reach. I doubt he's starting farces with the other boys."_

"_Why have you come to see Derek in the first place, Kit? I thought the trial against his father was over. It took long enough, I'd of thought you'd have your bags packed a long time ago."_

"_You're right. The case is over. In which case, that man is no longer legally his father. Not that that man was ever psychologically correct as a father anyways. Trialed for child abuse and first-degree murder of his wife? To say the least, I'm relieved the case is finally over. And since my job is done, my contract fulfilled, I no longer have to remain professional and un-biased. I'm here to adopt Derek."_

_Derek's heart skipped a beat, and once it started again, it fluttered with excitement and disbelief. Granted, Derek didn't really know what they were talking about with his parents. He didn't remember them, and was always told that his father was a bad person. When he asked about his mother they said he was too young to have done anything about it, let alone protect her from his dad's monstrosity. Derek didn't know what any of that meant, but he knew it hurt. _

_But this- he had never seen any of the other boys being adopted, though, they were constantly told that one day they will be. That a family would want them. Only, they shouldn't get their hopes too high. Derek especially was always told this._

"_Come now, Kit. Think this through rationally. Do you really want this kid after the mess he has been through?"_

"_That's exactly why I want to take him in. After everything he has been through, he belongs in a nurturing, child-friendly environment. He deserves to grow up like a kid, a right that has been neglected of him."_

"_This case is different. You have to understand that Derek isn't like the other boys. What he's seen whether he remembers it or not can make him unstable in the future. Do you really want him around your boy, or your daught-"_

"_Marcel, I'm pretty close to the law and justice. If you want to continue to dissuade me, then be my guest. I'll just be forced to sue you and your entire organization. And I know you don't want that, considering the current state of this premises and the boys here. Filthy and scarred. I'll have you reported so fast you won't even realize the transition between this dump and the street." Mr. Bae's threat sent more shivers down Derek's spine than Davidoff's ever had. They were thrilling. _

_Davidoff made some kind of sputtering noise and Derek could only imagine the look of disbelief on his face._

"_You're bluffing, Kit Bae. You aren't that high in the world of law. You're barely beginning you're career."_

"_Well, I'll say by my most current case, my status as a rookie is already pretty high," Mr. Bae chimed innocently. There was a dramatic pause between the two. A minute passed, then two, then- the door swung open. Derek jumped away from it instantly, eyes wide with guilt for being caught eavesdropping. But he was greeted by Kit's soft grin, as he once again knelt down to his level and hesitantly placed a hand on Derek's shoulder._

_The boy couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to trust this man he still couldn't help but flinch away from his touch._

"_Listen, Derek. I want to take you home with me, okay? You won't have to live here anymore," he whispered softly, so soft it was as if he was trying not to scare Derek away. When Derek didn't reply, Kit quickly added, "Oh and don't worry. I have a son. You two can be pretty good friends." Derek scrunched up his nose at this, knowing he didn't care to much for the other boys he already lived with. But he wasn't about to be picky, not when something so wonderful, and yet, so terrifyingly unbelievable was happening to him. Kit chuckled at Derek's given face. _

"_Trust me, you two will get along just fine. If you want, Simon will do all the talking. He's quite the chatterbox."_

_Derek stayed silent, partially still from fear, but partially from shock. He was being adopted. Someone wanted him in their family. _Him.

"_Of course," Mr. Bae's eyes clouded in slight worry, like something was on his mind and the idea bothered him. "It's all up to you, Derek. This is your choice. Do you want to come live with me, son?"_

_Derek really didn't have to consider. He already knew his answer. It was working up the courage to finally nod slowly, but firmly, that was hard for him. And he was so glad that he did, because deep down he knew- he _knew_- it would be the last time he saw Davidoff's disapproving, ghostly eyes._

_Derek strongly believed that he had never been outside before. The windows in the house had always been boarded up, holding the mysterious outside world out of his reach while he remained in the dark. He knew that if he had been outside- which Kit assured him, with a biting tone of disdain towards Derek's small confession of never having done so, that he had when he was much younger- he would have remembered it._

_It was brilliant. It was the most beautiful, extravagant masterpiece he had ever laid his eyes on. He had seen pictures in his book, but the insignificant ink didn't do the real deal any justice. The gray clouds blanketed the sky, and Derek knew from the book that this meant there was a storm coming. The air was surprisingly warm though, as it whispered past Derek's frame. The light gave everything a more vibrant color, even the dying straw-colored grass below his feet as he stepped onto the lawn. Derek was sure it was even better when the sun was out._

_Mr. Bae lead Derek to a beat-up green van, ushering him into the front seat. Derek staggered himself in with all the anxiety and uncertainty in the world. He had never been in a car before. Or at least he never remembered being in a car before. _

_And once Mr. Bae had pulled away from the decaying, white, two-story house- whose exterior Derek hadn't recognized before- and was actually having the vehicle move down the freeway, Derek realized he never wanted to be in a car again. The ride was frightening. Everywhere Derek looked there were cars and buildings heading straight for them, but Mr. Bae did his job and maneuvered around each obstacle as if it were second nature. _

_Derek wasn't too sure about where they were exactly. For too long he had been stuck in isolation and the outside was entirely too overwhelming. Feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, Derek let his eyes droop._

_The next thing he knew, he was waking up to complaining cries and screams. _

"_Ow, Tori! Get off of me!"_

"_Not until you give me my gamepad back!"_

"_It's broken!"_

"_I can fix it!"_

"_Guys, guys!" Derek heard Mr. Bae shout, his own body seemed to vibrate from the sound. He peaked his eyes open, first taking note that he was propped against Mr. Bae's back in an awkward piggy-back ride. Then his surroundings swallowed him, some kind of warm entry way that opened wide to a small living room where on the rug, Derek was met with an odd sight._

_Sprawled across his stomach was a small boy whose shoulder blades were straddled by a dark-haired girl about his age. Her fingers were twisted and knotted into the disarray of blonde atop the boy's head. They both struggled and shrieked until Mr. Bae's voice caught their attention. They both froze and glanced his way._

_They instantly forgot whatever it was they were fighting over- which was held in the boy's outstretched hand- and quickly staggered up, colliding into each other in the process. The girl shoved at the blonde half-heartedly, both their eyes locked onto the stranger perched on Mr. Bae's back._

"_Simon, Tori," Mr. Bae said sternly. "Where is the babysitter?"_

_They both looked at each other then shrugged, eyes moving back to the boy. With a sigh, Mr. Bea maneuvered Derek off of his back and gently placed him on the floor, the other two stared at him curiously._

"_While I go find that poor girl, you guys can get a little acquainted before we have dinner. It's Thursday after all. Tori, Simon. This," Mr. Bae gestured to Derek who was slowly moving his way back into the entry way in nervousness. "Is your new brother, Derek. Derek, this is Simon and Tori." The man nodded before retreating behind a door that Derek assumed to lead to the kitchen. _

_Tori was the first to react. She bounced up to him, nearly a head shorter than himself, her short hair flipping this way and that. She sized him up with her eyes before wrinkling her nose._

"_You smell like a dog," she sneered. With that, she turned back to Simon, wrenched the gamepad from his hands and stormed after Mr. Bae._

_That girl was supposed to be his sister? Mr. Bae hadn't mentioned a sister._

_Simon approached him much slower than Tori had. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes that mirrored his dad's lit up with excitement._

"_How old are you?"_

_Derek glanced around, unsure as to how to interact. He had never talked to the other boys, but that was because they were always mean and pushing each other around._

"_I'm four, and three-quarters. That means I'm almost five. Dad says that next year, I get to start kindergarten, and that all the girls are nicer than Tori." He said all this with a cheeky grin, but he held Derek's eyes expectantly, waiting for him to answer his original question. How could he resist such an inviting smile. It scared him how warm the smile made his insides feel, but he liked it._

"_I'm five."_

"_So you're already in kindergarten," Simon asked credulously. Derek hesitated, he knew about school, but they had always told him it was a waist of time and money they didn't have. Derek resorted to teaching himself. He shook his head._

"_Really? Well then, we can just start kindergarten together. Right, Derek?"_

_Derek couldn't help it, Simon's smile was just so addicting and friendly, and Derek was sure he was different than the other boys. So he nodded, and he smiled back sheepishly, beginning the greatest friendship he would ever have._

"Right, I remember. You really did smell like a dog, bro," Simon said. He fell back against his bed, resting his arms behind his head. Derek rolled his eyes and snorted.

"And anyone is still nicer than Tori." Simon laughed at that, then sent his brother a questioning look.

"So, you alright?"

Derek glanced out their window, the wind had picked up in their sleep, swaying the trees that scattered their grand yard. Every shape was shadowed, leaving any who looked at them uncertain, but more aware of their world. Where as before, Derek had never known what was possible of the outside world.

He hadn't been aware of the possibilities of his dad, of Simon, hell, even Tori. Possibilities like- like Chloe.

If Derek was uncertain about anything now, it was that girl.

Was she just as uncertain about him?

Derek sighed, too tired to delve into his regular mind-reeling obsession. He glanced back at Simon, knowing one thing was for sure.

"Yeah-" he paused, feeling uneasy to continue. "Um, thanks- Mph!" Derek was cut off by a mass of white smacking him across the face. He glared at the perpetrator playfully, who scowled back just as animatedly.

"Come on, man. No need to get a gushy and sentimental about it."

Derek snorted. Yes, he knew one thing for certain. His past was his past, and no matter what, he had Simon there to watch his back. Even as corny as it sounds, Derek wouldn't have it any other way.

**Okay, honestly, this was really hard to write. If it shows, please let me know- especially suzi and Lauren. Other than that, you guys know the drill. Comments, questions, concerns, critic, requests? Leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mediations of a Predator

**Story- Rumored to be True (R.t.b.T.) One-shot series: The Mediations of a Predator**

**Author- Alasyn of Crimson Amethyst**

**Genre- Tragedy/ Angst**

**Characters- Liam Malloy**

**Summary- Of twisted hearts and twisted thoughts. Because she was too stubborn for such an innocent girl, and it's time to make her see... time to make her break.**

**Type- AU/AH- No Powers, One-shot.**

**Rated: M- For adult content and reference to sexual assault.**

**Dedication-Completely dedicated to Lauren helping me develop Liam's character. As anyone can imagine, it is quite difficult. Hope you like the second half beta-buddy. X3 **

**Author's Note- Obviously, this is in Liam's head. You have been warned about the content; I can't say it will be necessarily graphic, because, this kind of story twist isn't something I write often, in fact, it's about my second time, and it was really hard. It fits in between chapter 15 and 16 of Rumored to be True, the two parts of the chapter **_**Demented**_**. So please read chapter 15 before reading this, or it won't be followed very well. If you aren't a follower of R.t.b.T than go ahead and continue.**

**Disclaimer- Don't worry ladies and gents- mostly ladies- my people and I are working on demolishing this ridiculous rumor that the Darkest Powers series belongs to one named Kelley Armstrong; we will get back to you once this problem has been taken care of. In the mean time, believe at your own risk.**

* * *

_Chloe Saunders is not a prize... she's an accomplishment._

**The Mediations of a Predator**

That guy, he was always there, in the way, between _him _and _his _target, _his _prey. Derek Souza had become a nuisance, though, as much as he wanted to get rid of this mutt, this stray, Liam's only intentions were to catch the slightest drop of guard, that way he could present Chloe with a good, clear case. His case. She would come to see that he was worth more than the effort she was giving him, that he had everything that half the yahoo's in this school- hell, in this state- couldn't offer her. He had his looks, the promise of a good time- a guaranteed pleasure- his confidence, his street smarts, his reputation, and his power. And whether Chloe was aware of it or not, she had power too.

She was small, sure, fairly underdeveloped, but only shortcoming in a petite and luscious manner. She was quiet, reserved, clever and observant, quick, and surprisingly subtle. She was soft but free-spoken, and plain. So plain it made her stand out beyond the strength of her own will. Additionally, she was cute. Soft blonde hair and expressive, sharp sapphire eyes.

The very sight of her, her presence, her aura that could manipulate a room, had Liam's wildest desires on extreme edge, her body and demeanor teased his hunger, his lust, his thirst.

But, to top it all off, it was that tiny setback about her that made this hunt all the more worth the effort for Liam. She was stubborn; rejecting every invitation he had ever given her. Whether it had been a dinner, a movie, a midnight stroll; Liam will admit that he tried to play nice at first, but the fact that Chloe could see right through him, see him for what he really was, what he really wanted, the power he possessed and the small registered fear in her wide, blue eyes once she acknowledged it all- that was just... sweet.

It made Liam all the more persistent, and Chloe- it made Chloe all the more desirable.

Unfortunately, to Liam's great displeasure, the new guy had to show up nearly halfway through the first quarter and thwart everything Liam was trying to gain.

In the beginning, on Souza's first day, Liam had heard a bountiful amount of rumors.

"Hey, have you heard about the new guy? I heard he got into some fight with a kid half his age, totally lost it and now the kid can't walk."

"That Derek guy is pretty big and mean looking. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually cracked and broke that kid's back."

"Someone said he broke a kid's back when he was living in Albany. Said he lost his cool and went berserk."

"He's completely unstable, he went rampant. I saw it on the news."

"Some kids from Albany said he's always been freaky and quiet. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

"I heard he morphed into a werewolf!"

Some of the talk was completely ridiculous, though comical to Liam, it was beyond the point. A new guy was invading his turf, and he had a bigger reputation than Liam did himself. Now, that just wouldn't do.

And to his luck- which soon becomes his bad luck- Liam was greeted with the new kid, Derek Souza, in his third hour class.

"Well, well. What have we got here Ramon," Liam drawled to his companion, his sidekick. Ramon had been around since they met back in the eighth grade; it seemed that Ramon couldn't leave Liam's side as he was just along for the ride, using Liam's power, that comes with being the pride and joy of the football team, to get himself through school. Not to mention all the perks of being chumps with Liam; the guy could throw one hell of a party as well as seduce half the ditzy girls in their school. Ramon didn't care much for Liam's methods and attitude, as earlier put, he was just an old friend along for the ride

"Looks like we got ourselves a new guy," Ramon said obediently.

"Not just any new guy." Liam sat with a thud in the seat beside Derek's, scooting his desk a little closer, to the new kid's obvious discomfort. Man, this guy had an ugly mug. Well- he wasn't heinous, but his smug-like scowl was already getting on Liam's nerves. He was going to have to fix that. He rested his scruffy chin against his wrist as his elbow propped against the table. His thin lips were pulled back in a crooked smirk, dark blue eyes flashing in some sort of edgy excitement as they sized Derek up.

Ramon took the seat in front of Derek, turning in his chair as he leaned back and lounged against the desk. Ramon was bigger than Liam, though not as big as their new friend before them, regretfully not as good looking either. Ramon shot Liam a curious look.

"You think 'es-"

"Yeah," Liam said, then held out his hand in greeting. "Name's Liam, this here is Ramon. Got a name?"

Derek eyed Liam's hand distrustfully. Several seconds passed until Liam's face broke out into an amused grin and he dropped his hand back to his desk. The kid is a jackass; he shouldn't be too hard to deal with.

"I'm sure you two already know who I am." Liam released a chortled laugh. Jackass? Maybe. Smartass? That's an understatement. This guy thought he was a genius, a real comedian, and Liam knew, with every fiber of his being, that he did not like this guy.

"Hear that, Ramon? New guy's got some attitude."

"Sure does," Ramon joined in.

Jumping into the matter at hand, Liam leaned across his desk, daring the new kid to be uncomfortable, to prove that the gossip wasn't just gossip. How far could he push him before he snapped, or was this guy a joke, a push over?

"So," Liam continued. "Big, bad, Derek Souza. The rumors true, or what?"

"I doubt it," Derek stated monotonously.

"Really? So you didn't actually morph into some scary, black wolf and go rampant on some defenseless junior," Liam asked in mock horror, manipulating all the rumors he heard into something just as asinine. Ramon snickered beside him, and Liam received a look from the new guy that seriously questioned his intelligence, but was nowhere near from apparent frustration and stress. Liam wasn't close enough yet.

"Gossip is overrated anyways. Not our style," Ramon explained, and he leaned in just as far as Liam had. "We like to know what really happened. The inside dirt, gory details and all."

Souza glared at them which seemed to greatly amuse Liam. The defiance was almost laughable.

"It's none of your busi-" Derek started, but was interrupted by a wave of giggles entering the room. Liam turned to catch the new guy's distraction; the dance team making their way into class, including his very own obsession. Chloe Saunders.

She was distracted, not entirely watching where she was going as she skimmed over a piece of paper in her hands. The naivety of the sight, the way she seemed completely unaware of her surroundings, on top of how Chloe had captured his attention during her performance at the pep assembly- because, damn, that girl could move- had Liam resisting the urge to sweep her from the room before she had a chance to protest. But, surely, he would give her that chance, knowing to well that her stubborn struggles would make the flight more of an accomplishment once she finally succumbed to him.

One of her companions, whom Liam knew to be Rae, got her attention just then. She placed a hand on Chloe's wrist and leaned into her ear. There was a quick whispered comment before Chloe's blue eyes jumped up in Liam's direction.

As soon as her eyes locked with his, he flashed her a confident smirk and winked, causing her cheeks flush and her eyes to widen. His desire grew when she quickly averted her eyes, desperately looking for something, anything, other than him to look at. But Liam kept his eyes on her, mentally willing her to be uncomfortable, to continue keeping her distance. Cat and mouse was Liam's favorite game. It was the anticipation that slowly fed his appetite to hunt, and the feast, the time of reckoning was what made the wait worth it.

"Eyes off, big boy. Liam's been tryin' to snatch that bait since semester started." Ramon's comment snapped Liam back into reality. He took note that Derek's attention was also captured by the dance team, the blonde girl in particular. But he blinked, his lips curling into a sneer.

"The dance team," he snorted, the sound filled with anything but humor.

"No, the blonde cutie _on_ the dance team," Liam stated, derisively pointing her out to Derek as she took a seat next to the door. At this point, Liam was claiming his territory. Derek was the new guy, he didn't quite understand the boundaries yet. But, considering that Liam was such a good guy, he was willing to cut Derek some slack. He would plant the line, making it obvious to the new kid that it was a line that he didn't want to cross.

"Girl flat out refuses me," Ramon noted. "And unlike my clueless friend here, I can take a hint and I've moved on. Girl's a little young for me anyways," he sighed, as if his interest in the subject was already lost.

"She's sixteen," Liam defended with light agitation. They've had this conversation before. Ramon was constantly nagging Liam to just drop it, forget Chloe, that she wasn't even worth the effort because, one, she would turn him down anyways, and two, she was too young.

"And you're eighteen," Ramon scowled.

"You're point?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you moron. Chloe Saunders is un-datable. She's turned down every other guy in this school, except for that Nate kid last year-"

"That was a total fluke," Liam snapped, remembering all the rumors about Chloe and Nate dating the previous year. "Nate made up some bullshit story about her helping him with some theater project, and that she asked him to one of our school's lame-ass dances. You know, the one on the same night as our football game at state."

"So, what's your point then?"

"The dance team has to participate in every game," Liam stated factually. He knew this, because it never failed for Chloe to claim his attention at half-time. "Chloe wasn't even here for the dance. And since when was she in to theater? On a different note, cutie's stubbornness makes it all the more worth the effort."

"Oh, here we go," Ramon muttered with a role of his eyes. Liam ignored him and glanced back at Derek, making a point to give the guy an inkling as to where he should watch his step.

"As you may have noticed," Liam said as he leaned in towards Derek. "Chloe Saunders isn't all that flashy, unlike all these other pep leaches at this school."

Derek gave him a wary look. Whether it was because of Liam's proximity or where Liam was going with his explanation, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Souza was smart, he should be cautious.

"She's the odd one out, more reserved. And maybe, that's what you'd expect from a girl like her." Liam glanced over his shoulder once again, gracing her body, whose back was turned to him, with a purposeful once over.

"So small, with wide blue eyes," Liam whispered. "But she's as stubborn and as prideful as an ox. I just want to-" Liam paused, struggling for the right words as he continued to fawn his eyes over Chloe. Her shoulder blades and the line against her jaw were stiff, and Liam noted with satisfaction that her body almost looked as if it were closing in on itself.

He wanted her to be aware of his observation, he wanted her to feel uneasy. He wanted her to continue refusing him, because, in the end, he would make her see exactly what it was that she was rejecting, what she was keeping from herself.

"I just want to... _break_ her." As soon as the words slipped his lips, Liam could feel Derek's precarious aura escalate and his eyes burning a heated hole into the side of his head. With a miniscule leer of success, Liam relished in the idea of acknowledging and giving the new guy an idea of who the alpha was at this school.

Unfortunately, that judgment had been a mistake on Liam's part.

It wasn't until the next week that Liam realized he was going to have to put Derek Souza in his place. Not only did he step foot into Liam's territory, he overstepped the boundary, completely crossing a line that Liam purposefully, and graciously gave the choice of consideration before that no one dared to cross with Liam.

Mr. Beck had been assigning Liam's third hour their budgeting projects, explaining that each person was free to choose their own partner considering they would be spending the remainder of the semester with them. What better chance? What stroke of luck? How else could Liam even attempt to steal himself closer to the tiny, delicious creature than to bind her to himself for the rest of the semester? Not to mention, with Chloe as his partner for such a project, where the grade was weighed on such a high scale, Liam would have no problem passing this ridiculous excuse of a class.

"Hey Chloe," Liam cooed. He sauntered up to her desk from behind, finding with great satisfaction that her 'good friend,' Rae, had ditched her for another girl on their dance team. She jumped as he placed his hands on either side of her desk, towering over her back, and leaning intoxicatingly close to her ear. She seemed to shrink against his aura, and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her little form and press her against his chest, willing her to shudder and squirm and heighten his hunger for her disobedience.

"Come on cutie, want to be my partner?" Liam smirked. Whether she wanted to or not- which, Liam could say for certain that she would reject the idea, only feeding his want to sink his claws into her- she was running out of time and choices as the other students were pairing up fast. Chloe swallowed, her grip on her desk tightened until her knuckles turned white. She shifted her stature, pushing up, though still rigid, and Liam nearly moaned at the sight of her chin sticking out defiantly, her eyes flashing with the hate of fear.

"N-no, Liam, I-I-" she stuttered in that exhilaratingly soft voice of hers, words catching on her evident discomfort. Liam's victorious smirk grew wider.

"She can't."

Liam snapped his attention towards the interruption, eyes greeted by none other than Derek Souza, who looked at him, pointedly, disgusted, before looking at Chloe instead.

"What do you mean she can't," Liam said lowly, as he straightened out of the corner he had Chloe pinned in. He flashed Derek a warning look. A look he was used to giving those who stood in his way. A look that said, '_Back off.'_

"She already asked if I'd partner up with her. Sorry," Souza stated with a cocky tone, expressing that he was anything _but _sorry. "You're out of luck."

Liam's insides twisted viciously, his earlier arousal now lost. His nostrils flared and he crossed his arms, eyes falling on Chloe for confirmation. When had this happened? When did Liam miss that apparent conversation in his own quest to secure Chloe as his partner?

She was looking at Derek, mouth agape with a confused expression, nearly proving that Liam had a right to be suspicious. It was a bluff. Chloe and Derek didn't even know each other. Her league was completely beyond his, and even if Chloe was too nice to think such trivial beliefs, Derek was a freak, a line of gossip at this school, even more bad news than Liam himself advertised. Why would she ask him?

Liam barely heard Derek add, "Right, Chloe," for he was too fixed on gauging Chloe's odd reaction. He watched as her eyes widened marginally before she abruptly stood and started gathering her things.

"R-right. Sorry Liam," She gave him what seemed like a halfhearted smile in apology, looking a little too innocent in her obvious mission to flee from him. "Maybe next time."

Derek also stood, but Liam matched his movement, now giving Derek his full attention. He would have matched him eye to eye if not for a few inches in height that he grudgingly had to allot to his newfound opposition, and a row of desks standing between them. His expression annoyed Liam beyond comprehension. The emotionless facade, it was a load of shit. Liam could have sworn he saw a flash of victory in Derek's disgustingly green eyes.

This guy, he knew what he was doing. He knew how to push guys like Liam. That's what got him his reputation in the first place. And though Liam was ready to teach Derek a lesson, knowledge him of who the real top dog of this school was, right now wasn't the time or the place.

It would take time, and now that she was involved, it would take Chloe.

So Liam took a step back, an irritated grin masking his face. He turned his gaze to Chloe.

"I'll hold you to it, cutie." Then he sauntered away, but not before shooting one more defiant glare in Derek's direction.

Two pleasures disrupted his vision.

Breaking Chloe.

Breaking Derek.

* * *

Liam kept a close watch on them for the next two months, in which he grew more and more frustrated. Chloe and Derek were not the most perfect of partners; in fact, to say they butt heads a lot was an understatement. Sure, there was banter and an easy-going aura for a while, but then things started to go in the opposite direction for them.

For instance, before Thanksgiving break, they had two arguments: one where, clearly, Chloe came out on top, the other, which happened the very next day, Derek looked more in charge. It was from this that Liam thought he had his chance, that their minor connection had been broken and Liam could slip his way back in.

But he had been wrong, and he knew in the first place he should have been cautious. Derek was more possessive than Liam gave him credit for. Especially after a certain morning, and chance that Liam took to advance on a tired, unsuspecting Chloe, Derek proved to be just as persistent as Liam, by joining the teams to their games and becoming Coach Carson's lap dog.

It was by this point that Liam was extremely aggravated by the barrier between him and his prey that was Derek Souza.

It wasn't about getting around him anymore, because Liam could learn his lesson and double back with a harder force. It was about getting Derek out of the way. How he was going to do that was still beyond Liam, but he had ideas.

And these ideas were manipulated into a seemingly flawless plan one Thursday morning as Liam was leaving his third hour class and caught Derek and Chloe discussing something in the hall. It was the interruption they received by the front office secretary that finally gave him an understanding of what really needed to be done with Derek Souza. It was the way she looked at him, which reminded Liam how everyone looked at him. Wary, cautious, disgusted. They thought he was a freak- which, for some astronomical reason, Chloe did not- that he was unstable.

They thought he was dangerous.

Maybe Liam could validate those theories.

Now, this plot couldn't be handled with a simple slip of the tongue, a minor lie. No, that wouldn't do, it wasn't all that seamless. No, it needed proof, it needed evidence. Liam had to play his cards right, and if Liam was anything besides the star player of this school, a prized pupil in the teachers' eyes, and an icon, an influence for future students and players, he was a master manipulator. He knew how to get under anyone's skin, how to read what they were really about.

And Derek was an easy target.

* * *

Liam leaned against the side of the bleachers, now clad in merely his under armor and padded football bottoms that barely sheltered him from the December evening freeze. But he didn't care. He didn't care that his team players gave him questioning looks as they made their way to the locker rooms after brutally defeating Albany in their latest game. He didn't care when Ramon gave him a knowing glance, dark eyes wary and cautious and speaking volumes as if he didn't approve of Liam's ideas, Liam's plans. He just didn't care.

The only thing he really had any patience or attention for, through his inner edge of excitement, was to make sure that Souza continued to tread in the direction of the campus, completely unaware that Chloe was still hanging about the bleachers as she gathered her things.

Once the stands were filled with less people- a guaranteed amount to pay no mind to him and his premeditated actions- and Derek was far enough away to be out of ear shot, Liam pushed away from the bleachers, silently following the small blonde girl who was falling behind her companions.

For something Liam only came up with that morning, the seams of his plan were flawless, pieces instantly falling into place so effortlessly that Liam's stalk picked up in pace, his instincts eager to take action as soon as possible and get the most from what he wanted. He had decided that the sooner the better. The faster he took action, the sooner Derek would be out of his way, the threat gone, leaving Liam with every opportunity that he had waited so long to achieve.

There weren't enough people to pay attention to- for- the unsuspecting girl. Though her step was eager as she daintily trailed her way to the locker rooms, her shoulder blades stiffened, either against the cold- where, to Liam's pleasure, she was only wearing a thin jacket over her dance uniform- or because of the ravished waves that washed off of Liam, he wasn't sure. But he enjoyed it nonetheless, silently relishing in how her current discomfort was only about to escalate ten times.

The idea pushed him over the edge of his patience, and he took the next few necessary steps to finally approach her; the vulnerable girl who was completely oblivious of his presence. He reached carefully, sliding his arm around her waist from behind, his touch willing her to stiffen against it, and she did. His hand clamped over her mouth instinctively, forcing a frightened reaction to escape her lips, and it did. He instantly tugged her aside, pulling the both of them behind the conveniently placed bathroom facility beside the bleachers, urging her to struggle against his hold and feed his hunger for her resistance, and she did.

"Sssh, Chloe," he whispered into her ear only causing her to fidget more. He chuckled darkly, a metallic taste gracing his tongue as he buried his face into her soft locks. She whimpered against his hand, her moist, hot breath tickled his palm. He hummed in satisfaction, her constant movements and struggles aided his arousal, causing an uncomfortable tightness of his padded pants.

Of course, Liam knew that Chloe would soon find a way to break his hold, as he didn't necessarily handicap her escape. She elbowed him in the ribs, surprisingly hard, earning a slithery hiss that turned into a pleasured growl as he released her, wanting her to believe that she had found a way out.

The notable _hint_ of relief in her eyes as she started to stumble away from him was just too cute. Liam smirked, shaking his head at how sad the idea was that Chloe truly thought she had a chance of getting away. He waited a beat, then lunged after her, taking a giant fistful of her jacket and purposefully pulling her back to him.

But, Chloe was smart and quick. Liam knew that. She instantly wiggled her arms from the sleeves of her jacket, slipping from the cottony fabric and staggering even farther away. Liam leered, sinister eyes catching the glow the moonlight casted on the milky, white color of her now exposed arms. Her legs were already available to sight as she was only clothed in her uniform, and they looked even more tempting than the trail of Goosebumps etching onto the flesh of her arms. Liam tossed the jacket aside, he smirked as she slowly backed away from him, observing that she most likely couldn't outrun him; Liam could literally make out the gears turning in her mind, malfunctioning as she shook in fear, eyes desperately searching for an escape.

"Come on, Chloe. How much longer are you goin' to keep this up? Face it. You know you want me, just as bad as I want you."

"You're sick," she sneered. Liam mocked her sudden courage, throwing his hand over his heart with exaggeration, loving the taste her defiance left on his tongue while wishing to spit it out at the same time. She was so exhilarating.

"Oh, that hurts me, Chlo-"

"Don't call me that," she hissed, glaring heatedly at him.

"I get it, you prefer cutie. That's fine with me, but listen, before I do you any favors; you're going to do something for me first."

"I don't want anything from you, Liam! Leave me alone," she shouted, hardly loud enough for Liam's taste, but whatever he could get from her the better. He stepped closer, weaving his way towards her while she kept moving back. They were slowly shifting into open grounds, which Liam didn't necessarily approve of. He launched himself at her and she jumped back in surprise. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough.

Liam took hold of her forearm, ripping her back towards the concrete wall of the restrooms. He released her, surveying her fumbled movement with enjoyment as she backed herself right against the wall, just as she had done a couple weeks before, naively cornering herself with no way out. Liam sauntered closer, chuckling as Chloe eyed him distastefully behind fearful eyes, clutching herself to the wall as much as physically possible.

"You'll see, Chloe. Don't worry, I'll help you realize that you want everything from me. It'll only take some persuasion on my part, but like I said, you have to do something for me first."

"Get away from me," she snapped, trying to push past him, shove past him, _anything_, just to get away from him. And though Liam took pleasure in her constant disobedience, he couldn't stand her distance anymore. His excitement, his eager thirst was peaking and he couldn't resist.

Liam grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back against the wall, he inched closer.

"Don't touch me," Chloe shrieked, thrashing her arms in his direction. He quirked his brow at how desperate she was becoming, his stomach churned uneasily and his masculinity grew tighter. He easily caught both her wrists and slapped them against the concrete wall on either side of her head. She kicked out her legs, which Liam rendered useless by pressing his torso against hers, earning a satisfying gasp from Chloe as she felt the sudden pressure against her hips.

"No," Chloe cried, delighting Liam's hunger all the more. He dipped his face down to her ear, his lips twitching with anticipation and evident victory.

"That's right, Chloe. Go ahead and scream, that's all I want from you- at the moment," he added menacingly.

Chloe's breath, which had been gradually escalating, hitched, blowing out in a ragged gasp. Liam could feel his own breath bounce back up to meet his face as it rebounded off of Chloe's neck. Her hair tickled his cheeks as he moved closer to her skin. He found a spot just below her ear, barely skimming his lips against it, earning a struggled whimper from the girl beneath him. He smiled vehemently.

He felt her jaw tighten, her breath labor as her aura took a sudden resolve to remain still, numb, quite. Liam's sly smile grew as Chloe continued to test his sanity and patience with her transgression.

It was all in good persuasion and discipline, Liam finally concluded. The harder she was going to play hard to get, the harder impression he was going to make on her. He had this chance to do just that, and though he was in the middle of executing a plan to particularly break Derek, there was nothing keeping him from taking what he could get during this opportunity. Why not make it fun? Or make it worth her while?

He could show her just how possessive and persistent he could be. Of course, planting his lips along the oh-so-soft flesh of a spot between her neck and shoulder, branding her with his mark as he sucked on her succulent skin and earning himself several pleading gasps and whimpers, was only a subtle hint from Liam.

He wasn't here to drop hints. That wasn't his plan. And though he took gratification in her reaction to these hints, it really wasn't his motive, his drive at the moment. That could all take place at another time.

He graced her neck with a touch of his teeth, causing her breath to stagger.

This is what he was here for. He was going to make her scream.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ponderations of a Victim

**Story- Rumored to be True (R.t.b.T.) One-shot series: The Ponderations of a Victim **

**Author- Alasyn of Crimson Amethyst**

**Genre- Tragedy/ Angst**

**Characters- Chloe Saunders**

**Summary- Chloe was always perceived as small and frail and she always tried her best to convince those she trusts different. If only she could survive the night in order to make that attempt a reality. Unfortunately, tonight only proves that what everyone else presumes is true.**

**Type- AU/AH- No Powers, One-shot.**

**Rated: M- For adult content and reference to sexual assault.**

**Dedication- This goes by request to _Aria Soul_. Thanks so much for being a continuous follower and the adorable picture of orphan Derek from _The Intentionally Forgotten_. **

**Author's Note- Aria wanted to know what was going through Chloe's head while Liam was attacking her between chapters 15 and 16 of Rumored to be True. I want to shy away from Chloe with this plot because I feel like we have a good idea of who she is from all the other fiction, but she does deserve her say every once and a while, so this thought was diminished.**

**Also, join the commission guys on facebook! Find Lauren and I on our page, titled Alasyn Lauren.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Okay… do I have to do this every time? It's humiliating enough that I don't own Darkest Powers. Damn it.**

* * *

_Trapped like a cornered cat... the exact opposite of what he told me to do._

**The Ponderations of a Victim**

After halftime came and went, the game felt like it drowned on for hours. At least, that's how it felt for Chloe. Sure, usually the games were long-winded and overrated, proving to be a giant snore for Chloe as she rather be anywhere but here, at the school, after hours, longer than she was forced to be. But tonight, she wanted to be here. Not for the game of course, and definitely not for the half time show. She may be on the dance team, but nothing contracted her feelings for the sport. It was a complicated relationship Chloe liked to keep to herself. Unfortunately, Rae, a childhood friend knew the dynamics behind her motivation to remain on the team and she had spilled to beans to not only Mila and Amber, but Derek as well.

Derek. Of all people, she had to tell him, who back then, when he had been informed, he had no place to know anything that personal about Chloe. Not that she didn't think about telling him herself, in the future though, if they had some sort of future. She wanted to have some sort of future with Derek.

And that was the very reason why she wanted to be at this game. She was meeting him after so that they could talk. God, they had so much to talk about. In nearly two short months Chloe had befriended Derek- or something like that, their relationship was still very intricate and indefinable, but she liked to think of him as a friend nonetheless- been 'rescued' a number of times by the guy, felt some sort of connection that was different than anything Chloe ever felt towards guys like Nate, Brady, and Derek's own brother, Simon, fought with the hard-headed jerk countless times, and revealed far too much personal information for her liking. But she did like it. She liked him. That's what she wanted to talk about.

But, what Derek wanted to talk about was completely beyond her.

So here she was, suffering through the last play of the game while she bounced her legs unnervingly from her seat upon the bleachers, huddling deeper into the extremely thin jacket she was wearing in the December chill. Whether this was the winning play or not, Chloe didn't care. The heroic story of Liam and- or- Brady taking the win was overkill. Chloe could almost assume they planned on slacking until the very end, making their victory seem even more- victorious. This game was ridiculous anyways. It was like the team no longer played for the fun of it but the fame in it.

Finally, all too predictably, Liam pivoted around a blitz and took forty yards for a touchdown. It was a good thing he had his looks and his gaming skills in life, otherwise, people would actually see Liam for the creep he was. He played this game, where if something crossed his path that he couldn't have, he had to have it, and he would stop at nothing to have it.

Unfortunately, that thing was currently Chloe.

Chloe shuddered, deciding not to think about Liam and his constant forwardness with her. His uncomfortable gazes and attempts of touches, the way he just looked at her screamed predator. It didn't matter. Liam wasn't going to touch her.

Not with Derek around.

As much as she hated Derek being on active Chloe guard duty, she couldn't deny that it was keeping a distance between her and Liam. It wasn't necessarily getting Liam to back off, but with Derek's promise to keep Liam from hurting her, how sincere he was when he made that vow, Chloe believed him. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Chloe remained on the bleachers aimlessly, not willing to retire to the locker rooms quite yet if Derek was going to meet her like he had said after the game. The other girls from the dance team passed, some giving her silent goodbyes, while others passed her questioning looks. Chloe ignored them, glancing around the field for the person in question who wanted to talk to her.

"Waiting for someone?" Chloe was pulled from her search once Rae took a strong position in front of her, leaning back against the railing of the bleachers and crossing her arms. Her eyes bore down on Chloe in distaste and judgment, emotions and accusations Rae had no right in holding.

"If it's really any of your business, Rae, I'm waiting for Derek," Chloe said evenly. Her and Rae weren't on the best of terms as of the current moment and it was because of Rae's superficial, selfish behavior.

"Of course you are," Rae said just as flatly. "Can't get enough of the guy, can you? It's just sad, whatever you're going through, I thought you would handle it better than trailing after some bully-"

"You know everything I'm going through and been going through for almost ten years, Rae. I trusted you with that and you ran your mouth to not only Mila and Amber, but Derek-"

"It isn't like you weren't going to tell him anyways," Rae sneered.

"What's your point? It's my problem to share, not yours," Chloe said sharply. "I don't think you've realized this, maybe I haven't made myself very clear. You've blotched this friendship, Rae. I don't trust you."

"And yet you trust this guy," Rae questioned incredulously. "He shows up out of nowhere with a huge reputation over his head-"

"You don't know anything," Chloe barked, eyes flashing with hostility as the feelings she's been receiving second hand from spending time with Derek finally hit her as words. "Did you ever stop to consider, as much of a shocker it may come to you, that none of the rumors about Derek are true."

"I'm sure he's got you wrapped around his meaty finger, Chloe," Rae muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Whatever. Go ahead and believe him. I don't care. I hope you two live happily ever after."

"It's not like that-" Chloe started, but stopped herself. What was the point?

"I hope that when the truth comes out, it hits you hard, Chloe. And don't come crying to me when it does," Rae hissed, shoving passed Chloe as she stepped down the bleachers. All Chloe could do was let her go. There was nothing she could say because Rae wasn't willing to listen. Rae's real problem was the fact that she didn't think about anything other than herself, and Chloe was done with it. Rae had betrayed her, and that was it. There was nothing to be done.

Chloe simmered on her and Rae's 'conversation' for five more minutes before deciding that Derek must have made his way to the locker rooms to wait for her. Maybe that was where they were supposed to meet. They didn't really dive into all the details because the nameless front office receptionist had cut her and Derek's time short. It was obviously done purposefully, out of the secretary's transparent disdain for Derek. Chloe could see it in her cold, beady eyes. The way she looked at him. The way everyone looked at him. It was as if they thought he would lose control at any given moment, like he was a monster. But nobody knew him, and Chloe's fists clenched knowing that they didn't even try. Derek was just like any other person, and just like any other person, he deserved to be heard out. But he wasn't given that luxury, and that really pissed Chloe off.

Derek wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, in fact, he was more of a protector than an instigator. He was willing to give up his time and patience to step between danger and someone he cared about. Like his brother, Simon, and that boy who held a knife to him in Albany. Like Chloe and her psychotic stalker, Liam. Did this mean that he cared about her too?

This was exactly why Chloe wanted tonight to happen. A chance where they would finally put their differences aside and just talk. Did Derek care for her as much as she cared for him? He was so damn complicated and conflicted all the time that Chloe could hardly tell anymore. At first, she thought that maybe, he did like her. But then he started to do this thing where he would back off and sort of shove her towards Simon, as if that was the right direction. But all Chloe wanted to do was turn around, because Simon wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted Derek.

Even if he was brooding and angry all the time, Derek was a walking contradiction. He strongly believed that people should be real with themselves and that it was his job to keep them out of harms way. Yet he didn't even think twice about himself. He was so kind, and soft, and selfless. For someone so big and mad all the time anyone would find that hard to believe. But Chloe liked to think that she could see past that rough exterior and make out the tender concern beneath it all.

With a light flutter in her chest, Chloe stood and gathered her things, deciding that it was about time to go search for Derek. The stands were filled with less people at this point, making the night seem colder and quieter. Chloe decided that she rather not stay out here too long, an uneasy feeling suddenly being pushed upon her and she hurried down the steps of the bleachers. She could see a couple more players and dancers in the distance, making their way to the campus so she followed suit, step quickening out of anticipation to see Derek and mull things over. Maybe they would actually get somewhere tonight, instead of just ending in an argument.

A wind blew across Chloe, biting her in the face and intensifying that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hunched herself into her jacket, Goosebumps rising on her arms as her hair stood on end. She felt suddenly exposed on the sidelines of the field, like something wasn't right.

Her pace picked up a bit, only to have her feet yanked off the grass by a sturdy arm snaking around her waist. Chloe immediately tensed and yelped out of instinct, but a sweaty hand stifled her cry and her vision rushed in the dark as the assaulting appendages tugged her out of the open. Her mind raced, unsure of what was happening because it was happening so fast. Before she could blink, her eyes focused to find herself facing the bleachers from behind the bathroom facility a few feet away. She struggled against her captor.

"Sssh, Chloe," a whisper cooed into her ear, causing Chloe's blood to drain from her face, her heart to plummet from her chest, to freeze before she squirmed even more.

_No. No, this isn't happening. God, no_, Chloe thought, her entire body vibrating against _his_ hold.

She heard him chuckle darkly as he buried his face into her her hair. The action sent Chloe's heart slamming against her rib cage, the fear building up beginning to escape her through trembles. She whimpered against his hand, her moist, hot breath bounced back and met her lips. He hummed in satisfaction, sending a thrilling shudder down her spine.

_No. I'm not going to let this happen,_ she forced herself to believe, having Derek's advice run through her head.

"_At least _try_ to not look like a cornered cat- One, you can't ever find yourself alone when that guy is around. Two, if you ever are, then pull out you're secret weapon. Catch him by surprise, then run like hell-"_

Right now, advice number two was Chloe's only option. Her predator didn't have a hold of her arms. Thinking quickly, Chloe snapped her elbow back as hard as she could manage, nailing him in the ribs. His voice hissed in her ear before evolving into a sickening growl. But his grip on her loosened nonetheless and she made a break for it, a slight hope tickled her insides at the thought of getting away.

But Chloe had to be real about the situation. There was absolutely no way to was only proven once she was yanked back by her jacket.

_Lose the jacket,_ she screamed at herself, the adrenaline thinking for her. She ripped her arms from the sleeves. There was no way to escape, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She stumbled, twisting around to face _him_ as she staggered back.

The way _Liam's_ eyes appraised her figure, sliding up and down her fairly exposed body made her entire form feel like putty, a shudder shot through her. God, what could she do? How was she going to get out of this?

"Come on, Chloe," Liam drawled, catching her immediate attention. The smile on his face left a bile taste on Chloe's tongue. "How much longer are you goin' to keep this up? Face it. You know you want me, just as bad as I want you."

"You're sick," Chloe sneered, taking to advice number three.

"_-Three, if you can't, then you need to hold your ground and look confident, like he can't intimidate you. He feeds off of stuff like that."_

Liam smirked, mocking her poor act of courage. He threw his hand over his heart with exaggeration, as if she had just inflicted him with a weapon.

"Oh, that hurts me, Chlo-" That little nickname he had for her only fueled the bravery. But that wasn't saying much.

"Don't call me that," she hissed, glaring heatedly at him.

"I get it, you prefer cutie," Liam chuckled, causing Chloe to take another step back. "That's fine with me, but listen, before I do you any favors; you're going to do something for me first."

"I don't want anything from you, Liam! Leave me alone," she shouted, voice faltering at the end. He stepped closer, weaving his way towards her while she kept moving back. Thankfully, they were slowly shifting into open grounds. If Derek was looking for her at this point, then maybe he would see her. Or maybe someone else would see her.

She was so caught up in trying to make herself visible that she missed it when Liam launched himself at her. Chloe jumped back in surprise, but she was too slow.

Liam took hold of her forearm, ripping her back towards the concrete wall of the restrooms. He released her and she fumbled, backing herself right against the wall. Chloe was hit with Deja vu, remembering how she had stupidly done this a couple weeks before, naively cornering herself with no way out while trying to _find_ a way out. Liam sauntered closer, chuckling as Chloe eyed him distastefully behind fearful eyes. She clutched herself to the wall as much as physically possible.

"You'll see, Chloe. Don't worry." His voice was slithery, sliding off his tongue. Chloe's voice bubbled up in her throat, nearly becoming counterproductive in her attempt to speak. "I'll help you realize that you want everything from me," Liam continued. "It'll only take some persuasion on my part, but like I said, you have to do something for me first."

"Get away from me," Chloe forced around the frog in her throat. She tried to push past him, shove past him, _anything_, just to get away from him. Liam grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back against the wall, he inched closer.

"Don't touch me," Chloe shrieked, mind taking over with out her really telling it to. She thrashed her arms in his direction. Chloe caught the slight quirk in his brow, knowing it was useless to try and fight him, but she did anyways. He easily caught both her wrists and slapped them against the concrete wall on either side of her head. She kicked out her legs, which Liam rendered useless by pressing his torso against hers. Chloe gasped, trembling even harder when she felt a bulge press against her pelvis.

"No," Chloe cried softly as Liam dipped his face down to her ear.

"That's right, Chloe. Go ahead and scream, that's all I want from you- at the moment," he added menacingly.

Chloe's breath, which had been gradually escalating, hitched, blowing out in a ragged gasp. He wanted her too scream? As if the very action gave him some sort of pleasure? Chloe's throat went dry and her heart was hammering in her ears. She could feel tears bubbling up in her eyes as reality kicked in over the adrenaline. He had her trapped against the wall, and he was going to make her scream.

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath when he found a spot just below her ear, barely skimming his lips against it. She couldn't hold back the small whimper that escaped her lips.

She was trapped, useless, vulnerable. And there was no one here to see her, help her, hear her scream once Liam finally made her.

What if Derek figured that she ditched him and decided to go home?

She was truly alone in this. But she wasn't going to give Liam what he wanted, no matter how much it hurt. Her jaw tightened, she panted, trying to even her breathing as she stilled herself against him, willing herself to remain quite and numb herself from feeling anything.

But she could feel his smile against her skin and it wasn't helping her resolve.

Nor was the slight pulling sensation on her neck. Or the trail of slime his moist, scaly tongue left on her flesh.

But she had to stay quite. Aside from several gasps and whimpers that escaped without her permission she didn't make a sound.

She was not going to let Liam have the satisfaction of hearing her scream and break before him...

That was all before he sunk his teeth into her skin. Her barriers shattered, and the stadium was no longer quiet.

**Review please, and tell me what you think. I actually liked writing this, having the point of view from the predator before, now we have the view of the victim. **

**I'll tell you now it was a heel of a lot easier than writing in Liam's POV.**

**Join Lauren and I on facebook. Alasyn Lauren is our username and read my other One-shot, _Love and War_. More Chlerek and definitely fluffy.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
